Porn At Its Finest
by Humor Is NOT For Losers
Summary: If you're the kind of person that's into Pokemon-related porn, then this is the story for you!
1. Showertime Bliss

Porn At It's Finest by Humor Is NOT For Losers

**Author's Note: What's that? This is a new story? Why yes it is. How it was created, you ask? It's simple. You see, I've been reading a LOT of Pokemon-related porn (don't tell my parents or they'll sue me for being a homosexual). While I was in the shower not too long ago, this idea suddenly popped into my mind. And that's why this story exists. Enough bullcrap. Let's get to the first story.**

Porno #1: Showertime Bliss

Somewhere in Kalos, Tierno was taking a shower. He was enjoying his time in the shower. In fact, he was enjoying it to the point of playing with himself. He was rubbing his nipples, he was dancing like a male stripper, his eyes were closed, and his tongue was sticking out like he was that giraffe named Miley Cyrus.

Suddenly, Shauna came busting through the door like a crazed lunatic.

"Tierno!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Tierno jumped 5 feet in the air when Shauna abruptly entered the bathroom. "Have you seen my tampon?"

Instead of answering her question, Tierno yelled, "Get the hell out! I'm trying to take a shower!" Shauna noticed what he was doing and got a look of distaste on her face.

"What on Earth are you doing?! Is that my tampon?!" she asked as she noticed her tampon on his one-eyed horse.

"This is a tampon?! I could've sworn it was a condom. Wait a minute! Why do you care about the things I'm doing?" Tierno said at the realization that what he had on his ding-a-ling was not a condom.

Shauna blurted out of nowhere, "Because it's sort of turning me on."

Tierno was shocked to hear Shauna say something like that. Regardless, he took the girl and stripped her naked. They wasted little time with kissing passionately. Tierno's tongue was on Shauna's, and they were loving the taste of each other's tongues. As if the situation wasn't hot enough, Tierno was getting a stiffy while Shauna's vagina was pouring waterfalls.

To not waste anymore time, Tierno's sausage went into Shauna's taco. They both moaned loudly as their private parts were having the time of their lives. Back and forth they went. It was too much. How the barrier inside Shauna didn't break at this point is something you should ask Google (and while you're at it, look up echidna penises. Trust me, you won't regret it.).

About 20 minutes later, Tierno felt a tingly feeling in his lightning rod. Shauna had already blasted off twice, but now it was Tierno's turn.

"Shauna. I'm about to... OHHHH YEAHHHHH!" he said as his load went into Shauna's womb. They cleaned up their little mess, put on a fresh set of clothes, and left to go hang out with Calem, Serena, and Trevor.

The End


	2. I'm Pretty Sure This Isn't Legal

Porno #2: I'm Pretty Sure This Isn't Legal

After beating the Lumiose City gym, Calem felt like he was on top of the world. It took him 5 tries, but he finally beat Clemont. And he couldn't have done it without his Chesnaught. Being part grass type, it was easy for her to take down her electrical opponents.

To celebrate such an occasion, Calem went to have dinner with his Pokemon. He took them to the fanciest restaurant in the city. Everyone ate like kings that evening.

Once he made it home, he decided to watch a good ol' fashioned movie. Despite seeing this movie a bajillion times, he still loved it to death. However, it put him to sleep halfway through.

He woke up an hour later to find Chesnaught sitting next to him.

"Hey there. Having a good night?" Calem asked her. She nodded her head. "Great. And you know what else?" His hand slowly went down her chest. "It's about to get better." Like a miner, he struck gold when his hand made contact with Chesnaught's hoo ha. This little action caused the grass and fighting type to moan louder than any slut you find in Vegas. Those fingers of Calem's went deeper into her wet cavern.

To return the favor, Chesnaught stripped Calem of his clothes, opened wide, and started sucking on his wiener. The BJ made Calem's eyes cross in ecstacy. That tongue of hers really knew what it was doing.

Later, when they got bored of oral sex, they went straight to the main course. Calem's weewee slammed through Chesnaught's barrier like a wrecking ball. It hurt the poor girl, but that pain soon turned into pleasure. Their moans could be heard from outside.

Before he knew it, Calem was getting close to blowing his load.

"Here it comes!" he yelled before his sperm went sky high. The two were exhausted from their pleasure-filled experience. "That was probably illegal, but who cares? It was fun, and that's... the only... thing that... matters." The lovers passed out on the bed and enjoyed a nice slumber.

The End


	3. That's So Gay

Porno #3: That's So Gay

Aw man! My parents are gonna murder me when they find out my secret. What if they take Talonflame away? What if they ground me from my Xbox for a year? Arceus, why is life so difficult?!

I'm assuming you don't know what I'm talking about. Well, to put it in a nutshell, I had this thing called gay sex with my Talonflame.

You're probably asking, "Why is that a bad thing?" The thing is, my parents are die-hard Christians. If they even saw me touching a dude in a certain way, my butt is as good as gone.

So how did it happen, you ask? I guess I can tell you since you already know my dirty little secret. It all started on a Friday night.

Back then, things were a lot different. I wasn't homo (obviously), and neither was my Talonflame. Life was so simple. But then, my Talonflame went through his heat cycle. Apparently, the guy was suffering from this yearly pain in the behind for about 2 weeks, and I was too idiotic to catch any of his signals. Heck, he even had an arrow pointing right at his erect dong. Guess what? I didn't get it. I can be such a moron. That explains all of the F's and D's I get in school.

Anyways, things started going one direction (and that direction was south, by the way) at around 9:30 p.m. My parents always go to bed at 9:00, so Talonflame most likely had his plan thought out pretty well (clever bastard). I was playing Call of Duty like every other 9-year old boy when Talonflame slighty pecked my cheek.

"Not now, Talonflame. I'm trying to shoot down some noobs," I told him. Again, he pecked my cheek. However, this one was a little more powerful. "I said not now. Can't you see I'm trying to kill some- HEY! Who's the freaking jerk that threw that grenade?!" Talonflame left my room with a depressed look on his face. I hated seeing my best buddy upset, so I turned off my Xbox.

I found Talonflame in the bathroom.

"Hey buddy. Is everything alright?" I asked. He whimpered.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. You know how I am with Call of Duty," I reminded him. He nodded his head in agreement. He knew better than anybody that I was the best Call of Duty player in Kalos. "Tell you what. How about I take a break from the game and hang out with you. It is the weekend, after all." The minute I said that, Talonflame's frown turned upside down.

We headed back to my room. Suddenly, I felt something push me onto the bed. I was flipped to my back and felt a feeling I've never felt before. Talonflame was kissing me. It was kinda hard since he had a beak, but we eventually found a way around it. This is what my parents are so afraid of? Talk about a bunch of wimps. I'm pretty sure this is no different than kissing a girl.

Then, I felt something poking my stomach. It was that dong of his that he showed me not too long ago. Suddenly, the room got a lot cooler when Talonflame took off my shirt and shorts (because shorts are comfy). And just like that, my boxers met the same fate.

Like a turd that just won't get out of my buttocks, I felt a stinging feeling in my butthole when Talonflame put his ding ding in me. I have never been in so much pain before. But, like a miracle, it went away. In fact, I started to like this new feeling. He was hitting me in the right spot every single time. Suddenly, I had this urge to pee. However, it wasn't pee. Instead, it was some gooey white stuff.

Finally, I felt some of that stuff enter my butthole. It was soothing. We laid in my bed because we were pooped out.

"Gosh. If only we could do that again," I said before hitting the hay.

The End


	4. Having Romantic Feelings For Your Bro

Porno #4: Having Romantic Feelings For Your Bro

Ow! Not again. I thought this was behind me. If you can't tell, I'm in heat. And every Pokemon knows that when you're in heat, your drives for sex go through the roof. It happens to us Quilavas every summer (that's kind of ironic if you think about it).

This is only my second year, so I haven't gotten used to the unbearable pain yet. But it's weird. I managed to survive my first year through masturbation. However, this year's a little different, apparently. Despite fingering myself until I came this morning, my hole still aches for penis. This wouldn't be a problem if I had a dude with me. Unfortunately, every guy has either found a girl to ride until this heat blows over, or they're long gone. And that means that I'm stuck with masturbating. Then again, my older brother isn't... Damn it! Snap out of it! Not only is that disgusting, but it's also desperate.

You see, me and my brother don't exactly live a happy life together. You know how it is. It's basically the classic case of sibling rivalry. He always says that he's better than me at everything. Brawn-wise, it's true. But brain-wise, it's a completely different story. I'm often considered the brains in the family. Regardless of what my brother thinks, I'm cool with being the smart one.

I laid in my room like I did every other day. Arceus, I'm so bored. Every game I have (yes, I am what's considered a girl gamer) is boring now, I don't feel like writing fanfics, and going outside is too mainstream. Thirty minutes of doing nothing later, that damn burning sensation in my crotch comes back.

"I hate these heat cycles!" I screamed. I guess I'm gonna have to go to the bathroom. Again.

However, the second I tried to open the door, I found out that it was locked.

"Be patient! Can't you tell that I'm taking a number two?!" my brother yelled.

"TMI," I said, grossed out by what he said. So much for immediate relief.

Fifteen minutes go by, and my freaking brother is STILL in the bathroom. Arceus, does he have diarrhea or something?! Then, I hear the door open.

"I'm out. Happy now?" he said. I ignored him, walked into the bathroom, and locked the door. Of course, he forgot to put down the seat. But now isn't the time. I've gotta relieve my burning crotch.

I moaned as my fingers entered my vagina. This was definitely worth waiting 15 minutes for. In fact, I was moaning a little louder than I normally do. I guess waiting longer to jack off increases the pleasure you get. Then, I felt a familiar tingling. Just as I was about to explode, I hear a knock on the door. My face turns 50 shades of pale.

"Sis. What're you doing in there?" my brother asked.

"None of your damn business!" I yelled as my face turns red. I washed my hands and got out of the bathroom. I ran past my brother and went straight to my room.

I've never been so embarrassed before. I was THIS close to being found out. Like before, I heard knocking.

"What's your freaking problem?" my brother asked.

"I don't have a problem! If anyone has issues, it's you!" I lied.

"Uh huh. Sis. May I come in?" he said. I couldn't believe my ears. He never asks nicely for anything. I guess there's a first for everything.

I let him in my room. He walked to my bed and took a seat.

"I know what you're going through. I can smell it from my room," he told me. No use in hiding the truth.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

He answered, "This might make me sound like I'm drunk, but I have an idea." He paused for a moment. "Maybe I should... well, help with your problem." I knew it! This was bound to happen at some point. I'm so glad that our parents aren't in town right now. Otherwise, we would be in deep shit.

"I understand," I agreed, despite my beliefs.

Without wasting time, I got into the appropriate position.

"Someone's eager," he said.

"Shut up," I said playfully. And just like that, I felt something entering my wet cavern. Fuck, this was too much for a girl like me. He's tearing my walls apart. Then, I felt him poking my hymen.

"This is gonna hurt," he warned.

"Just do it already," I said, not wanting to waste anymore time. And then, my virginity went out the door. I screamed my freaking head off. I'm positive that the whole neighborhood heard me.

The pain. How can I describe it? Well, imagine being strangled while having a stomachache. It did not feel good. Anyways, as the pain went away, my pleasure went up. I felt like I was in Heaven. I came pretty quickly thanks to that unfinished masturbation from earlier. I knew my brother was meaty, but I didn't think that also applied to his penis. I think I blasted off like 3 more times until I felt my brother's sausage acting up.

"Sis. I'm getting close," he said.

"It's okay if you cum inside me," I tell him.

After a few more strokes, I felt strings of white jelly entering my womb. We both had stupid grins on our faces. "But we're not telling mom or dad."

My brother said, "Agreed."

The End


	5. Dat Crap Ain't Funny

Porno #5: Dat Crap Ain't Funny

**Warning: The following porno is fucked up beyond repair. If you get offended by this (though I wouldn't be surprised if you did), I'm sorry in advance. If you enjoy this, then you are one sick bastard. And one more thing. This is a parody of a fanfic with a certain hedgehog and a certain electrical mouse. Moving on!**

Marriage. It's the best thing that any Pokemon can go through. After years upon years of searching, you find someone that you would do anything for. In my case, the lover of my dreams was a female Absol. Oh, how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself. I am also an Absol. However, I lack boobs and a vagina. To replace those parts, I have a penis and ballsack. Now, I believe it's story time.

It was the day before me and my lovely mate were supposed to get married. I found myself lying on a field of grass. The way the grass felt on my backside was heavenly. I looked at the evening sky above me.

"And to think that only a year ago, I believed that I would never find true love," I said to myself as I thought about my future. I pictured it all. The honeymoon, the sex, the family, and all those other things I'm too lazy to describe. However, thinking about sex kind of made my little buddy pop out. "Great. Now I'm horny." I knew my boner wouldn't go away until I pleased it, so I thought about masturbating.

But then I thought, "Nah. That would be too easy." The thought of having sex with my lover came next. However, I remembered that she wanted to wait for children.

Just as I was about to give up, a lone Eevee showed up. It appeared to be chasing a butterfly. Typical animals. At that moment, I found a certain body part on its crotch. As the Eevee was jumping around, I discovered that it was a she. That just made my crave for fucking something senseless increase. I slowly walked to the young thing.

"Hello there. What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" I said to the little gal. The Eevee's attention was on me the second I said that. However, she didn't respond to my question. I guess she wasn't a very talkative Pokemon. "It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you." What she did next was beyond my expectations. The little brat started to run for the hills. "Hey!" I tried to do things the nice way, but the little bitch thought she was too good for that. I ran after her. Of course, since I've had more time with running, I easily caught up to the Eevee. I grabbed onto her ears violently. "Nobody runs from me!"

I slammed her back to the ground.

"I tried to do this the easy way. But you've left me no choice," I threatened. Without hesitation, I thrust my dick into her vagina. She screamed in pain as I broke her hymen. "Ooh, you're a virgin. This'll make this a LOT better." Those vaginal walls were crushing my penis. And I was loving every second of it. Hell, if it weren't for my lover, I would've chosen the Eevee over her. Speaking of the Eevee, she screamed like the little bitch she was. That's all she pretty much did. It was music to my ears.

A few moments later, I felt like my penis would erupt any minute. I didn't even give the Eevee a warning. I just came in her until I couldn't cum anymore. But I wasn't done with her. She tried to make a run for it, but like last time, I caught her. This time, however, I broke her legs just in case she would try to run again. Her mouth tried to produce a scream, but thanks to all of that screaming from earlier, all that came out was a scratchy gasp.

"You aren't going anywhere, you little bitch," I said menacingly. And for added measures, I knocked her unconscious. I'm positive that I broke her skull, but I didn't give a damn.

I opened her mouth and shoved my cock in there. To say that her mouth was warm would be an understatement. I pounded my meat in her mouth like I was never gonna see tomorrow. The feeling was too excellent for words. Unfortunately, just as I was close to cumming, she gained consciousness and bit on my penis.

"Ow!" I screamed in agony. I grabbed a rock that was nearby and slammed it on her head. Blood was pouring from the wound. Seconds later, I came in her mouth. I took my penis out and looked at the damage she caused. Apparently, that little bitch bit down on my penis pretty hard. Blood was leaking from the teeth-shaped holes. "Look what you did to me. Good going, you little cunt." I punched her in the face before spitting on her. I walked away and moved on with my life.

The next day, me and my wife got married as planned. To put it in simple terms, we lived happily ever after. And as for that Eevee. Who fucking cares? She could kill herself for all I care.

The End


	6. Friends Can Be Decent Lovers

Porno #6: Friends Can Be Decent Lovers

"It's not fair!" I screamed while slamming my fists onto my bed. It turns out that my 'girlfriend' didn't love me for being the Helioptile I am. Like all the other girls, she was after me and my family's riches. From that statement alone, you can tell that I'm filthy stinking rich. Sadly, as cliche as it sounds, money can't buy me happiness. If it did, my life would be so much easier.

I don't even know why I was surprised. You think that after so many breakups, I wouldn't be so upset. Nope. That isn't really one of my character traits. I cried in my room for at least 2 hours.

A knock on my bedroom door could be heard.

I didn't want to be rude, so I said, "Come in." The Pokémon that came into my room was a Swadloon. She's one of my longtime friends. We've been friends since grade school. I know. That sounded as cliche as saying that money could never buy someone happiness. But it's how it happened.

"I heard the news," Swadloon said after shutting the door behind her. "I told you that she was only in it for the money."

I got annoyed and asked, "Care to point out anymore obvious things, Mrs. Captain Obvious?"

Swadloon rolled her eyes and said, "Just stay away from girls for awhile. You know, stop worrying about trying to find the one and live with what you have right now."

I argued, "But that's the one thing that my life is lacking."

Swadloon asked, "What's your freaking hurry? You have your whole life to find the girl of your dreams."

I laughed, "Listen to yourself. You sound like our parents."

Swadloon stated, "They aren't wrong." We shared a laugh after she said that.

And then, it all came to me. My true love was sitting right here. Unfortunately, my ignorant self was too blind to see it. Also, I realized that when I was with those gold diggers, she had been a lot more affectionate towards me. What happened next was something I didn't even expect. Without knowing it, I had kissed Swadloon on the lips. Even saying that being embarrassed would be an understatement would be cliche. Regardless, the both of us were blushing.

"Well. That was... unexpected," Swadloon said.

"I bet you wanna smack me in the face now," I said while preparing to be bitch smacked.

However, she said, "Hold on. I didn't say that I didn't like it."

I let my guard down and asked, "You're kidding, right?"

Swadloon answered, "Not at all."

She started crawling on top of me.

"In fact, I want to do it again," she said seductively before kissing me. Of course, I didn't deny it and started kissing back. Before I knew it, our tongues were having an adventure. Sure, I've had my fair share of lip-on-lip action. But, unlike those other girls, kissing Swadloon felt like Heaven. Eventually, we had to catch our breath.

"How long have you been hiding this?" I panted.

"About a year," Swadloon panted. Then, my little buddy decided to show up. If I was embarrassed before, that would be nothing compared to how I felt at that moment. "Someone's horny. But trust me when I say that I'm just as horny as you."

Just as Swadloon was about to do it with me, I shouted, "Wait!" Swadloon jumped when I shouted.

"What?! If you didn't want to have sex with me, you could've-" Swadloon said before I interrupted her by saying, "No, I do. But at least give me the time to put a condom on. I ain't ready for a kid." She obliged to my wishes and let me put some protection on. "There. Now I'm ready to go."

As she tried to do before, Swadloon put herself into me. I could feel the pleasure coming. The both of us were moaning like there was no tomorrow. Despite wearing a condom, I could feel her walls crushing my penis. About a minute into our pleasurable experience, I felt something that prevented me from going any deeper. Luckily, I knew what was coming next.

"You aren't gonna like this part," I warned.

"What do you mean by- OWWWW!" Swadloon asked as I broke her barrier. "That hurts like a mother fucker!"

I tried to calm her nerves by saying, "Don't worry. The pain will go away."

Swadloon grunted, "It better."

Like I said, her pain went away. Finally, I was able to take it to the next level. As expected, she was loving it.

"Fuck, this feels great!" she screamed. Then, I felt some tingling in my crotch.

"Just to let you know, I'm about to explode," I mentioned.

"Don't you dare hold back. Let it all out!" Swadloon dared. And just like that, I came. I checked to see if the condom broke. Thank Arceus, it didn't.

"That was fantastic," I said.

"I couldn't agree more," Swadloon agreed.

The End


	7. The Truth

Porno #7: The Truth

So, like, Ash woke up really late because he was too much of a dumbass to realize that his freaking alarm clock was made in America. It goes to show that America is not as great as they say they are. After that, he, like, ran out of bed and stormed off to Professor Oak's lab.

And, like, Gary was there, holding a Pokeball in his hand.

"Hey Ashy boy! You're a fricking loser! Teehee!" he said, like, mockingly. OMG, I used a big word. I'm, like, really smart! Anyways, everyone else called Ash a dumb, motherfucking cock-sucker. He went on to Professor Oak's lab. Once he got there, he realized that, like, all the starters were taken. As he was about to cry like a little bitchy bitch, he noticed another Pokeball.

"Can I please have this Pokemon?!" he begged like my poodle does whenever she wants a treat. Lucky for the little dweeb, Oak was nice enough to, like, give him the Pokemon. He ran off to Route 1, and now we get to the interesting part.

Professor Oak, like, took his iPhone out and called Ash's mother.

"Hey baby. That little brat is gone now," he said, like, seductively. He was a thirsty old man. A few minutes later, Ash's mother came to Professor Oak's lab. And now, this is the part where, like, things get saucy.

Oak and Ash's mom were, like, taking their clothes off. And then, Oak had that slut on her knees. He proceeded to, like, pound his wrinkled penis inside of her middle-aged va jay jay. To be honest, Ash's mom is, like, really hot for her age. If I were a lesbian, I would, like, totally be her bitch.

As I was saying, they had sex until, like, Professor Oak came into her pussy.

"Let's do this again," he whispered into her ear.

"Definitely!" she panted like a dog. And that was the day that I, like, saw Professor Oak having sex with Ash's mother.

The End


	8. Why Are You So Damn Sexy?

Porno #8: Why Are You So Damn Sexy?

It's funny. I never thought I'd end up as lovestruck as I did. That gosh darn girl really had more of an effect on me than I thought.

This young lady was brought into my life 2 years ago. Before then, I was your average, everyday fella. My life wasn't joyful, and it sure wasn't horrible. Mediocre would be the best word to describe my life. I was just admiring my sexy self in the mirror (as I do on a daily basis) when I heard my doorbell ring. I walked to my front door and opened it. The odd thing was that no one was there.

"Freaking pranksters," I thought as I almost closed the door. What stopped me, you ask? Well, there was a little cage that people used to carry their pets around. "What do we have here?" Of course, being the curious guy I can be, I took the mysterious cage into my house.

After setting the cage down, I opened it. And just like that, a Trapinch came running out. At that moment, I was definitely an unhappy camper. The little turd thought it would be funny to wreck my lovely home. Eventually, I caught up and grabbed her.

"You're going back to the cage," I said before living up to my statement. I looked at my house and groaned. "Damn it to Hell!"

One house cleaning later, I grabbed the cage and headed for a nearby Pokemon daycare.

Once I got there, I asked the old lady, "Can you take this Trapinch out of my life?" The old lady seemed heartbroken by my question.

"Why?" she asked.

"Look. This little fella just appeared at my front door. Plus, I'm not really an animal person," I explained. She seemed to understand my reasoning. She gladly took the Trapinch out of my possession. I cheered the second I got out of the daycare. However, that wouldn't be the last time I saw that Trapinch.

Later that night, I heard my doorbell ring. I opened the front door and saw that Trapinch.

"How?!" I yelled before slamming the door. Unfortunately, the second I turned around, she was in my living room. "Oh come on!" I grabbed the little jack off and threw her out the door. Like before, she was chilling in my living room. "This can't be happening!" I tried everything to get her out of my sight. She's one stubborn bitch, I'll admit. As my attempts to get her to leave kept failing, I slowly started to lose any sanity I had. After my 12th straight failure in a row, I gave up. "Fine! You win!" As soon as I said that, I fell face first to the floor. I was too tired to care, so I ended up sleeping on the floor.

The next morning, as I expected, she was still in my house. Then, something caught my eyes and my nose. In front of me was a plate with pancakes on it.

"What the?" I thought before taking a bite. Some part of me died and went to Heaven that day. Trying to describe how excellent those pancakes were wouldn't do any justice. Let's just leave it at godlike. "Did that Trapinch make these?" My suspicions were put to rest when I saw her making some pancakes. At that moment, I had second thoughts about her. "Maybe this Trapinch won't be so bad after all." Boy, was I right.

Two years later, we're still sharing a house together. As time went by, she evolved into a fully grown Flygon. We were just doing our own thing in the living room per usual. You could say that our lives were perfect. You'd be sorely mistaken.

As we were doing the thing I previously mentioned, I heard uneasy moans. I looked to the direction of the sound and saw my Flygon. She seemed to be in major pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head in a rather fast pace. Whenever she did this, I immediately knew something was up. "Don't lie to me." Then, she started giving me the puppy eyes. Like most dudes, I didn't buy her phony look. "Come on! You can tell me anything." However, her answer shocked me. And I'm not the kind to be surprised easily. Her answer, you ask? A kiss to my lips, that's what!

Fortunately for her, I kinda felt the same way for quite a while.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?!" I asked before going all out with my kissing. We did that for, what, 2 minutes before getting tired. The both of us stopped kissing to catch our breath. The next thing I knew, my clothes were lying on the floor. "You ready?" She was determined to be penetrated. And faster than you could drink a bottle of water, I was inside of her. Jeminy Christmas, that gal was tight! If I weren't careful, I probably would've came sooner than later.

It wasn't hard to make Flygon moan like a slut. After all, I am a master at the art of sex. Can sex even be considered art? Whatever! As I was saying, within minutes, I can feel my climax approaching.

"Oh brother! I can feel it coming!" I said before blasting off. Boy, did that tire the hell out of us. In seconds, we were cuddling each other like some couple (oh wait). I guess we're official now!

The End


	9. My Pokemon's A WHAT!

Porno #9: My Pokemon's A WHAT?!

Holy matrimony comes in different ways. For some, eternal happiness is found through eye contact. Others find their true love on the Internet. However, for Selena Baxter, her perfect match was the last possible being imaginable.

Selena Baxter was a 33-year old Pokemon breeder. As her job title suggested, she helped Pokemon with finding their mates. Of course, that job was no walk in the park. Five times out of ten, her customers managed to find the mate of their choice. Unfortunately, Selena was the best breeder in the region. So basically, Pokemon had a 50/50 chance at having a forever-lasting intimacy with another Pokemon.

Sadly, due to the fact that she was so involved with these Pokemon, Selena always had trouble with finding her Prince Charming. Why, you ask? Because men looked at her and thought that she wasn't into guys like that. In reality, she was just as desperate as her customers. Because Pokemon and humans are so different, she didn't really know how to talk to a human male. However, that all changed when a certain Samurott came into Selena's life.

It was a typical day for Ms. Baxter. She got up at 7 in the morning, ate breakfast, took a shower, put on some clothes, and headed for work.

Once she was at her destination, she asked her boss, "Who's the lucky loner today?"

Her boss answered, "A female Samurott." This was news to Selena. She never dealt with a fully-evolved starter before. Can you really blame her? I mean, it's not every day that someone sees a starter Pokemon.

"A starter, I see. This oughta be fun," Selena said while grinning. "Where is this lonely mistress?" Her boss pointed to the back of the office. She headed that way and opened the door.

Inside, the said Samurott was minding her own business.

"Hey there, Sammy. I'm Selena, and I'm gonna find the love of your life," Selena greeted before sticking her hand out. However, the Samurott gave her a confused look. "Do you not like the nickname? I can change it if you want." The Samurott shook her head in disagreement. "Oh good! Well, why don't we get this under way?" Sammy gleefully agreed as they started the quest to find Sammy's other half.

The duo searched throughout the daycare for an equally-lonely male. Eventually, they found this Vaporeon that looked pretty lonesome.

"Go on! Don't be shy," Selena said, trying her hardest to give Sammy confidence. Sammy took a few steps closer and introduced herself. The Vaporeon noticed her existence and introduced himself as well. The two talked about each other's lives. It looked like smooth sailing from there. Then, things got bumpy when Sammy asked him out. Sadly, the Vaporeon revealed a little secret of his. You see, this particular fella was gay. Sammy looked down in disappointment. The Vaporeon mentioned that the two of them could still be friends. Sammy wasn't the kind to decline such an offer, so she gladly accepted his request. The two went their separate ways.

"He was gay, wasn't he?" Selena guessed. Sammy was shocked at how accurate Selena's guess was. "I've seen it happen before. Come on, let's keep searching."

After some more searching, they came across a single Poliwrath. Like before, Sammy introduced herself. Then, the Poliwrath introduced himself. The two went on to discuss various things. They seemed to hit it off. But, as their relationship soared, it came to a halt when Sammy asked the Poliwrath to be her boyfriend. The offer was rejected, but for a different reason. He only saw Sammy as a fantastic friend. So, they became friends before saying their farewells.

"Ouch! The friend zone's a bitch. And I'm certainly not using the female dog version of the word," Selena said while sympathizing with Sammy.

They tried several times to find Sammy a man to call her own. Attempt after attempt, the results always ended with Sammy getting a new best friend.

After what seemed like days, Selena was ready to give up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm ready to let this go," Selena apologized to Sammy. The Samurott looked like she was gonna cry. "I really tried, but you're gonna have to find love elsewhere." Selena hugged Sammy for a few seconds. "Look on the bright side. You made some new friends." At that moment, Sammy saw something in Selena that she never saw before.

Selena had tried so damn hard to find this girl someone to love. However, maybe the one she was looking for was right in front of her this whole time. Sammy unconsciously licked Selena's cheek.

"Aw. You're too kind," Selena said while blushing. That wasn't enough for Sammy. She quickly escalated to full on kissing. It would be an understatement to say that Selena was surprised.

After that little make out session ended, Selena blathered, "Sammy. I... I had no idea you... felt this way." Now that she thought about it, Sammy was quite the attention grabber. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also kindhearted. "I have an idea. Follow me."

Selena led Sammy to a secret room in the daycare. Okay, it was only the bathroom, but it was barely used. She laid Sammy onto the bathtub and proceeded to lay on her. While the two kissed each other, Sammy slowly took Selena's clothes off. Within a minute, Ms. Baxter was butt naked.

Soon, their wheet whoos were touching. Sooner than that, the said body parts were grinding against one another. Anybody else getting a stiffy?

Our ladies started to moan in pleasure. The sound of wet pussies grinding together was music to their ears. Then, Selena took it to the next level by grabbing a dildo. She put the rubber ding dong in Sammy's hoo ha. If she moaned like a bitch before, she started moaning like a slut now. After a few seconds, Selena took the dildo out and put it into her own sex spot. It went back and forth inside of her. She felt like she was walking on air.

A few more pleasure-filled moments later, the girls could feel an eruption coming up. The two grinded each other's vaginas until the both of them came. White fluids were all over the two of them. After one more make out session, they passed out.

From outside the bathroom, Selena's boss had to take a #1. However, he wasn't expecting the sight he saw. He looked at Selena and Sammy and jizzed his pants.

The End


	10. Fetish Utopia

Porno #10: Fetish Utopia

"Honey! I'm home!" a Charizard said as he entered the house he and his spouse called their own. Then, a Typhlosion walked into the living room to greet her beloved husband.

"You're early. What's the occasion?" she wondered.

"I fulfilled my quota for today. It must've been a slow day," the Charizard answered (who I shall call Randy from here on out).

"Whatever gets you home sooner is fine by me," the Typhlosion said (who of which will earn the name Sherry).

The two fiery lovebirds (pun intended) proceeded to do nothing of substance. You know the activities. Sitting on the couch, watching TV, talking about trivial things, and all of that simplistic stuff. Then, Sherry wanted to make things a little more intriguing.

"Honey," Sherry said to Randy.

"Yes?" Randy asked.

"I've been thinking about something for a while now," Sherry stated. It didn't take Randy long to figure out that Sherry was referring to making a baby.

These two have been in a relationship for 3 years. They married not too long ago (aka 2 months before the events of this story). At this point, Sherry was in desperate need of a baby boy or girl to take care of.

"Let me guess. You want to go all the way tonight," Randy guessed while grinning.

"You know me too well," Sherry giggled. And so, the two proceeded to kiss one another. As it started off sweetly, it soon escalated to sloppy kissing. At that moment, they remembered that they were still in the living room.

The couple headed to their bedroom and got back to what they were previously doing. Then, Sherry felt something bumping against her stomach. It was, of course, mini Randy.

"Oh no," Randy complained.

"What?" Sherry asked.

"I gotta pee," Randy replied.

Suddenly, Sherry blurted, "Just pee on me."

Randy's eyes bulged as he yelled, "You want me to do what?!" Sherry repeated herself as Randy sat there in complete shock. In those 3 years of getting to know Sherry, she never mentioned anything about being a uriphiliac.

Regardless, he shrugged it off and peed on Sherry R. Kelly style. Sherry moaned as the yellow fluid hit her body. As disgusting as urine is, she somehow found it pleasurable. It makes you wonder if Randy has any fetishes of his own. Whoops! I guess I shouldn't have spoiled that. Eh, whatever.

Once Randy ran out of piss to pour on Sherry, he asked, "Any other sexual fetishes you'd like to share with me?"

Sherry answered, "I sure do." She got up and started biting on Randy's hot dog. Luckily for Randy, she wasn't biting hard enough to draw blood.

"Are you biting me?" he asked in between pants. Sherry nodded her head. "Well do it harder!"

Yep. It looks like Randy's a masochist. Sherry bit down on Randy's seed station even harder. Still, it wasn't enough to get blood out of his body. Randy moaned in pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure.

"That hurts so good," he moaned. He took his hands and started tickling Sherry. Because she was ticklish, Sherry couldn't concentrate on sucking Randy's lollipop.

"Stop it!" Sherry laughed. Sadly, her demands were ignored. Randy tickled Sherry until he got bored of it. "What was that for?"

Randy revealed, "That was another fetish of mine. Now, why don't we move on to the fun part?" Sherry grinned as she propped her wet hole open. Randy didn't hesitate on shoving his wiener in there. Within seconds, Sherry's barrier became a part of the fossil exhibit.

"OUCH!" she screamed. "A bit too rough!"

Randy said, "My bad."

He decided to take it easy from there. Soon, Sherry got over the blistering pain and begged Randy to go deeper. He obliged, and the two started sweating like a fat guy playing Just Dance.

Moan after moan came out of their mouths. Sherry's moans were louder, but you get the idea.

"Damn! Screw me harder!" Sherry begged. Once again, Randy fulfilled Sherry's wishes. The sound of wet flesh slapping could be heard from the outside.

Several minutes later, Randy felt the need to explode again.

"Here it comes!" he yelled as streams of white jelly came out of his rocket. After that, the lovebirds passed out and slept in peace.

The End


	11. An Unwelcome Crossover, Baby Part 1

Porno #11: An Unwelcome Crossover, Baby Part 1

"Not these guys again!" Ash complained as he, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie crossed paths with Team Rocket for the bajillionth time that week. Seriously? Don't these losers have lives?

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see us?" James asked in that overly-gay voice of his.

"Not really," Serena replied.

"Too bad. Give us your Pikachu!" Jessie demanded.

"You know what to do," Ash sighed in annoyance. As Pikachu got ready to blast these pests into the stratosphere, something that was somewhat interesting actually happened. An object fell from the sky. The object was beeping like an alarm clock.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked. Clemont examined it a little more and started panicking.

"RUN!" he shouted.

"Why?" Serena wondered.

"That's a bomb!" Clemont explained. At that moment, everybody ran for their lives. Unfortunately, when the bomb went off, it took some of the characters with them. Don't worry, it didn't kill them (because 1, this is a cartoon, and 2, that's just morbid). Team Rocket (as well as Pikachu for some screwed up reason) were blasting off again.

"Is everyone okay?" Clemont asked.

"Yes," Serena answered.

"Hang on a minute. Where's Pikachu?!" Ash asked while losing his cool.

Somewhere in the stratosphere, Team Rocket and Pikachu were getting closer to outer space. How these idiots didn't need a space suit is beyond me. I blame the logic found in these fanfics.

Meanwhile, a ginormous space ship was drifting through space. Yet, something about that ship was familiar. Inside, a Grease John Travolta wannabe was arguing with a vacuum cleaner shaped like an outdated robot.

"Relax. The alien we captured said that the bomb was deactivated," the guy that looked like he was from the 50's stated.

"What if the bomb reactivates when it smashes into something? Then we'd be in massive trouble," the robot argued.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" the pompadour-wearing stud asked.

"No wonder the narrator called you Blockhead!" the robot yelled as he left to do some cleaning. Suddenly, a loud thud could be heard.

"Is it just me, or did we run over something?" an oversized cat that wore green overalls without the legs, a custom designed red hat, and (God forbid) orange crocs asked.

"That can't be. That came from the side," the handsome douche pointed out.

From the outside, Pikachu was floating unconscious. The impact from the ship was enough to knock the poor fella out.

A few hours later, the yellow mouse woke up. He was lying on the lounge's couch with a bag of ice over his head.

"Pika," he said while rubbing his head. When he noticed that he was in a strange environment, he started freaking out. After looking out a nearby window, it was confirmed that this little guy was nowhere near his home planet. Thanks to the overwhelming bad news, he fainted (pun not intended) once more.

Again, Pikachu regained consciousness a few hours later. Like before, he was in the lounge.

"Pika," he groaned as he accepted the fact that this was no dream. As he got up, he heard unfamiliar voices. Very quietly, he walked on his tiptoes. The voices got louder as he got closer.

"No! I refuse to kick that poor creature off of the ship! Remember the last time we literally kicked a living being out of the ship? Let's just say that blood and guts aren't easy to wipe off," a robotic voice shouted.

"What do you want me to do? Take care of the thing? First off, I hate rats. Meow's enough of one already," a voice that belonged to a particular man wondered.

"So now I'm a rat? Love you too, douche bag!" a voice that Pikachu assumed belonged to this Meow character said sarcastically.

"And second, why do you care? It could be astray for all we know," the manly voice pointed out.

"Really? How often do we see Pokemon outside of Earth?" the robot asked in a tone that sounded like they wanted to insult the man's intelligence. At this point, Pikachu got bored of their conversation and knocked on the door.

"QT, someone wants your attention," the man said. Just then, a robot opened the door.

"Hey there. It looks like you're alive. Come in," QT greeted.

The second Pikachu walked in, he was amazed by the room. For a room that had smut everywhere, it looked like a place that the electrical mouse would like to be in.

"So, the little guy isn't dead?" Meow asked.

"Of course he's not dead. The name's Dandy. These two losers for crew members are Meow and QT," Dandy greeted. "How the hell did you end up in outer space?" Before Pikachu could respond, Dandy took out his translating thinga majig. Pikachu mentioned that his memory was fuzzy. However, the only things he remembered were being attacked by Team Rocket and being blown to smithereens.

"And how did you get blown into the depths of outer space?" QT asked. Pikachu explained that a bomb fell out of the sky. This testimony was pretty fishy to QT.

"Could it be a coincidence that this Pokemon got blasted into outer space at the time that Dandy dropped that bomb?" he thought. "I doubt it!"


	12. An Unwelcome Crossover, Baby Part 2

Porno #12: An Unwelcome Crossover, Baby Part 2

Meanwhile, somewhere in the deeper parts of the Milky Way, a ship shaped like Lady Liberty's head was drifting by (wait until the 'Muricans see this monstrosity). Inside of the ship was King Kong's cousin named Dr. Gel and an anthropomorphic green bean named Bea.

"Sir! I've found him," Bea stated.

"Excellent. We better not lose him again. Otherwise, it's the... spa punishment again," Dr. Gel said nervously. To answer your burning question, a spa punishment is where you take a bag full of burning-hot coals and put it on your crotch. Yeah, it hurts like Hell.

Back in the Aloha Oe, Pikachu was getting to know the strange characters in front of him.

"So, you happen to be a Pokemon that was caught by THE Ash Ketchum?" Meow asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. Pikachu nodded. "No way! Is he as stupid as the anime suggests?" Pikachu nodded a lot faster. "Man, that must suck!" To that comment, Pikachu shrugged his shoulders.

"How are you two lovebirds doing?" Dandy joked.

"That joke was so funny, I forgot to laugh," Meow said sarcastically.

"Sheesh. Do you always have to be a Debbie Downer?" Dandy wondered.

"I do when a certain pompadour-wearing douche bag likes to tick off his crew members for his own sick pleasures," Meow answered.

"What did Conan ever do to you?" Dandy joked again. Meow rolled his eyes as he proceeded to chat with Pikachu once more. "See ya!"

Dandy walked back into the cockpit. He saw that QT hasn't made a lot of progress.

"Sorry. There just isn't a way to get that poor creature back to his planet without getting too much attention," QT stated like he expected Dandy to get mad at him for making little-to-no progress. However, Dandy only sighed in disappointment.

"Are you sure we can't just launch him? I mean, the little guy survived long enough for us to save him. What harm could sending him back the same way do?" Dandy asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Brain damage, a coma, death, and so many painful things. Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself?" QT replied.

"Hey now! I saved Meow from becoming a titty monster's dinner," Dandy argued.

"Not before realizing that Meow had a BooBies card," QT reminded.

"Well, there was that time we won the race," Dandy rebutted.

"You threw me out of the ship to win!" QT yelled.

"I said I was sorry. Uh, I..." Dandy said while trying to think of something. He could tell QT that he took care of a little girl, but then QT would probably snap if he heard that Dandy let a rare alien go. "Okay, I may be a bit conceited. But I can be selfless." At this point, QT decided to drop the subject.

Suddenly, a mechanical claw broke through the windshield and grabbed Dandy.

"Hey! What gives?!" Dandy shouted as he tried to escape. Sadly, the alien hunter was stuck like glue. Just like that, Dandy was taken into the depths of space.

"What just happened?" QT asked himself. Then, Meow and Pikachu ran in.

"I heard something break!" Meow said.

"Dandy's been kidnapped! Again!" QT screamed.

"AGAIN?! Aw man!" Meow complained.

Meanwhile, Dandy was locked up in a cage.

"Hello! Anybody here?" Dandy wondered. "Why does this feel so familiar?" Just then, a strange man (er, gorilla) showed up.

"Finally! After so many failed attempts, I finally have you in my possession. No spa punishment for me!" Dr. Gel said.

"I'm confused. Who are you?" Dandy asked.

"That's not important. Just be a good captive and let me drain the Pyonium out of you," Dr. Gel said while taking out an oversized needle.

Dandy's eyes bulged as he screamed, "HELP!"


	13. An Unwelcome Crossover, Baby Final Part

Porno #13: An Unwelcome Crossover, Baby Final Part

As the needle was about to pierce into Dandy's ass (don't ask why), a loud crashing sound could be heard. Due to the impact being so powerful, Dr. Gel accidentally lodged the needle into his arm.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed in agonizing pain. Dandy saw this as an opportunity to save his ass (figuratively and literally). He tripped Dr. Gel and ran like a madman.

From below, Meow, QT, and Pikachu were groaning in pain. That crashing noise was these three buffoons when they rammed the Aloha Oe into Lady Liberty's face. How none of the other Gogol soldiers saw them coming is beyond me. Again, blame fanfic logic.

A few moments later, Dandy finally made it to the bottom.

"Guys!" Dandy yelled happily/angrily. "I appreciate you saving me, but did you really have to crash in here?!"

Meow replied while pointing at Pikachu, "It was his idea." Pikachu heavily disagreed with Meow's statement.

"Can we discuss this later? We gotta go NOW!" QT said. Everyone obliged and proceeded to get into the Aloha Oe.

"Hang on. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Dandy warned as he sent the ship into hyper drive.

However, Dr. Gel wasn't gonna let Dandy go without a fight. He had to resort to drastic measures (aka throw an explosive at the Aloha Oe). Unfortunately, the Aloha Oe disappeared before the bomb could detonate.

"Oh sh-" he said as he was blown away (pun intended).

Like Dandy said, going into hyper drive was anything but pleasant.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" they screamed as the ship rocked violently. Several rocky seconds later, they were back to square one. Pikachu felt like he was gonna blow chunks.

"That was close. For a second there, I thought I was gonna have a needle up my butt," Dandy sighed in relief. The rest of the crew giggled like a bunch of immature kids. "Shut up!" At that moment, QT realized something.

"We still have to take this Pikachu back to its home planet," QT stated.

"Don't worry. While I was running from that freak show, I snatched this," Dandy said while pulling out a book titled, "How To Send A Pikachu Back To Earth."

QT said, "That's oddly specific."

Meow said, "More like an asspull, if you ask me."

Dandy opened the book before reading, "If a Pikachu were to somehow end up in the depths of outer space, make him/her have intercourse with an outdated robot."

QT's eyes bulged as he said, "Again, that's oddly specific."

Dandy said, "Well, it's what the book says. Alright, QT. Lay on the floor."

QT yelled, "WHAT?!"

Dandy repeated, "Lay on the floor. That way, this Pikachu can go back to Earth."

QT said, "Dandy! I don't even have those parts!"

Meow asked, "Then what's that thing in between your wheels?" QT looked down and saw what Meow was referring to.

"It's... it's... I really don't know," QT explained.

"What are we waiting for? Get in position!" Dandy demanded. The robot was obviously nervous. He never really had any sexual experiences with anyone. The closest thing he got to a sexual encounter was when Dandy accidentally confused Meow for a BooBies waitress. To put it simply, crack is one hell of a drug.

Pikachu got ready to do it to QT. When the Pokemon touched the tip of QT's... whatever you call it, it opened like one of those doors from the future. From the inside, there was a hole shaped like a butthole. The electric mouse shoved a finger into the hole, which immediately got a reaction out of QT.

"HOLY SHIT!" QT screamed ecstatically. He had never felt so much pleasure before. Why didn't he think of doing this sooner? To not waste anymore time, let's skip ahead to the part you wanna see.

Pikachu gently put his baby maker into QT's hole. The two moaned as Pikachu went deeper. When he had his entire schlong inside the robot, he pulled out and started humping to a steady rhythm.

"I've never felt so alive!" QT shouted. Meanwhile, Dandy and Meow could hear the action from Dandy's bedroom.

"Does this mean that QT's a lady? I mean, he has a hole where a hoo ha usually is," Meow wondered.

"Let's just refer to him as a shemale," Dandy answered. Meow shrugged his shoulders as they continued to listen.

The two mates were nearly approaching the end. Pikachu felt the urge coming.

"Pika!" he yelled as the gooey stuff sprayed into QT. And just like that, Pikachu poofed out of sight.

"Oh boy," QT panted before going into sleep mode.

Back in Kalos, Ash felt like he was never gonna see Pikachu again.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Ash cried as tears started to fall. Just then, Pikachu popped out of nowhere. "Pikachu!" Ash ran to his best buddy while Pikachu did the exact same thing. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms as they embraced a hug. "I missed you so much!" Pikachu may miss having a booty call, but nothing is worth losing Ash.

"Pika," he said.

The End


	14. Cause You're A Creep

Porno #14: Cause You're A Creep

You see, people. This is why we can't have nice things! Because fuckers like Camden Wilkes have to do stupid shit like this! You don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Well, this incident only happened a mere 4 hours ago.

Despite what I previously stated, this story of unfortunate tragedy began 5 years ago. A 16-year old girl named Adrian Dicks (as funny as this name is, please show some respect) crossed paths with a 17-year old boy named Camden Wilkes. At that moment, it looked like the two were gonna be lovers until the end of time. As hard as it is to believe, the two young adults were happier than the cheeriest person in existence. But, something went horribly wrong 3 months before today.

Adrian headed back to her parents' house after she got through with her college classes. What she was unaware of was that Camden had been cheating on her behind her back for at least a month. The second she opened the front door, she saw every sinful second of Camden's make out session.

"How could you do this to me?!" she cried before running out the door. Camden heard this and started following Adrian.

"Wait!" he shouted. As expected, Adrian pretended like he didn't say a word to her. Can you really blame her? He didn't mention anything about this other woman.

Anyway, Adrian ran until she lost her breath. She lost Camden several miles before. Only God knew where she was. Guess she should've paid better attention to where she was going. Eh, it's not like it mattered too much. She found her way back. However, her relationship with Camden drastically plummeted. In basic terms, she didn't want to ever see the cheating son of a bitch again. I'm pretty sure that Camden was heartbroken right there and then.

A few months pass, and life for Adrian finally got better. She got over her love for that untrustworthy bastard. But, Camden wasn't gonna let her go that easily. He asked for another chance. Being the intelligent girl she is, she refused. Then, he tried to buy her love. Like before, she responded negatively.

"What do you want from me?!" he screamed.

"I want you out of my life!" Adrian yelled. As soon as those words hit his ears, he lost his mind.

Six hours before now, Adrian was studying for an upcoming exam. As she was close to perfectly memorizing every detail she needed, she heard a faint knocking in her bedroom's closet. Because curiosity got the best of her, she went to investigate. After opening the door, there was nothing but a bunch of clothes. At least, that's what Adrian saw. Hidden in the collection of clothes was Mr. Wilkes himself. As soon as Adrian turned around, he lunged at her. Like any other person in this world, she started panicking.

"Help me!" she cried.

"No one can help you now!" Camden shouted. He headed for the bedroom door and locked it. Then, he forcefully pushed Adrian onto her bed.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" she asked as tears started falling.

"Oh, I didn't do a thing. None of this would've happened if you just took me back!" Camden explained.

"You're insane!" Adrian stated.

"You made me this way," Camden pointed out while ripping Adrian's clothes off. She gathered up the courage to punch the crazy rapist in his face. Afterwards, she ran for the door. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. Camden latched onto the frightened girl. He proceeded to rip off the rest of her clothing. Adrian tried to get out of his grasp. Apparently, he had been working out since their last encounter.

Soon, Camden started to strip off his clothes. It wasn't a surprise to Adrian that he already had an erection. She cried while preparing for the worst. Before she knew it, he had his penis inside her. Due to Camden being so boorish, Adrian screamed in agony.

"Shut up, bitch!" Camden shouted before slapping her. Adrian managed to keep in the rest of her screams.

"Come on, baby. Let me hear your moans. They sound so sexy," Camden begged. Adrian was obviously hurt and pissed off at the same time.

"Just wait until the law hears about this," she thought. Just then, she received another slap to the face.

"Bitch, I said moan for me!" Camden demanded.

"Make me, you asshole!" Adrian yelled. Then, Camden took one arm and started twisting one of Adrian's arms. She groaned in pain.

"Do it!" Camden demanded once more. At that moment, Adrian saw an opportunity to fight back. She lifted her free arm and slammed her fist onto Camden's spine. He screamed like a banshee giving birth. Because his grip loosened, Adrian grabbed Camden and beat the crap out of him. Once he lost consciousness, she headed for the nearest phone and called the cops. Within minutes, the rapist was arrested.

In conclusion, rape is NOT sexy. Anyone who thinks it is needs immediate therapy.

The End


	15. What's Up With People These Days?

Porno #15: What's Up With People These Days?!

**Author's Note: I never thought I'd see the day. What do I mean, you ask? Today's erotic story wasn't made by my screwed up imagination. Instead, someone who shares a similarly twisted mind brought this story into life. I'll give you a hint: They reviewed the 5th chapter. Enough delaying the inevitable. Let's proceed to the story.**

"Hell yeah!" a girl that sported blue hair cheered the moment she took a breath of fresh air. You all know her as that girl named Dawn. You know, the girl that traveled alongside Ash and Brock in the Generation 4 seasons of the anime. The female protagonist of Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. The girl that seems to star in all of these poorly-written fanfics.

Anyway, she had just exited the Great Marsh of Pastoria City. The reason behind her jovial chant was that she had finally captured a Pokemon that she'd been hunting for Arceus knows how long.

"Wait until Barry meets you! I can see the look on his face," Dawn said to her newest ally as she imagined a shocked look on her friend/rival's face.

Behind some trees nearby, a group of mysterious folks were peeping on Dawn.

"Ooh, look at that sexy ass!" one of the fellas whispered.

"Yeah! I just want to walk up and squeeze it," another fella agreed quietly. However, the third member that appeared to be in charge wasn't as fond of Dawn's gluteus maximus as the other perverts. Rather, his focus was on her unrealistically-large breasts. The baby milk jugs were just so arousing.

"You idiots have no taste. Everyone knows that 75% of a woman's sex appeal is her chest," he stated.

One of the other members turned around and asked, "But can you fuck a pair of titties?" The leader looked at the metaphorical camera and sighed.

"Arceus, why did I hire these morons?" he thought. Just as he went back to creeping on the underaged girl, he noticed that his minions were missing. "What the?!"

Back with Dawn, she was about to go to the city's Pokemon Center when two random individuals bumped into her. At least, it was accidental from her perspective.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way," she apologized.

"You don't need to be sorry. We meant to-" one of the dirty-minded members said before having his mouth smacked shut.

"Ignore him. He tends to say things that are out of context," the other guy said. Dawn wondered about the two strangers in front of her.

Right then and there, the leader caught up with the rest of our characters.

"What the hell?! Why'd you just run off without me?" he asked his idiotic crew mates.

"You know them?" Dawn asked.

"Unfortunately," the leader answered. "Come on, you numbskulls. Let's get back to our job."

The idiotic pedophile said, "But I thought you wanted to fuck this girl's boobs." Dawn and the leading potential rapist stood still out of complete shock.

"You dumbass! Why in Arceus's name did you tell our victim the plan?!" the leader screamed.

"Was I not supposed to?" the shit for brains queried nervously.

"Uh, guys," the criminal with a decent intellect said. He pointed to Dawn, who of which was getting out of town.

"I'll deal with you later," the leader threatened before pushing the stupid accomplice to the ground. And just like that, a chase scene began.

After a few minutes of nonstop running, the criminals captured Dawn.

"Let me go!" she demanded while squirming around.

"Calm down, girly. If you take it like a big girl, it'll be over a lot quicker," the smarter minion explained.

"Like in Hell will I act like some slut! You three are fucked up in the head!" Dawn bashed. At that moment, Dawn received a pimp slap to the face.

"I tried to play nice. But I guess you're too good for that. Tear them off!" the leader commanded. In a matter of seconds, Dawn's body was in the nude. At an even faster pace, the two minions had their penises in her butt and vagina. She screamed in pain. Where did these guys learn about sex? Hentai!? Maybe they did.

"I've been waiting for this," the alpha male said before shoving his dick in between Dawn's breasts and inside her mouth. Because of the leader's size, Dawn easily choked on his sausage. She just wanted to die at that moment.

But, as things seemed bleak, the police showed up. With only three shots fired, the crooks went down.

"Fucking sickos. People like them make me lose faith in humanity," the officer that shot the criminals down said.

"Thank you!" Dawn said while putting her clothes on.

"Just doing my job," the officer said with a smile on his face.

And so, the three perverts were sent to prison. Inside, they became the new prison bitches. And Dawn lived on to tell the tale. She may have been traumatized for life, but at least Barry won't make fun of her for being a virgin.

The End


End file.
